tribalherofandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Q - “How do I get gold?” There are multiple ways to obtain gold. 1) Building a Market (built from a Trading Post) and selling resources. 2) Building a level 4 or above Market will give you gold per hour. 3) Building a level 4 Workshop will allow you to research “Weapons Export”, which also gives you gold per hour. 4) The final way to obtain gold is to steal it from others via attacks. Q – “How do I get Iron?” Build a Refinery (built from level 6 Foundry) or steal it from others. Q – “What do roads do?” Certain buildings require being connected by a road. Roads give you space to build new buildings, so build your roads wisely. Q – “Do walls do anything?” The walls are purely for aesthetic purposes; they don’t keep anything out or in. So, don’t worry if there is a hole in your wall, it means nothing. Q – “What are the benefits of being in a tribe?” There are a lot of different benefits to being in a tribe. You get people to watch your back, help you with strategies, a super secret tribe chat and a message board. You also get a feature called “Assignments”, where you can coordinate attacks to come at the same time as your tribe mates. Q – “How do I get into a tribe?” You can either ask to be invited to a tribe (by messaging the leaders of the tribe) or sometimes you’ll get an invitation without asking. Other than that, once your Town Center is level 10 you can create your own. Q – “When my newbie protection is up, am I going to get hit by everyone?” The community is pretty respectful of new players for the most part, big players probably aren't going to dog pile you without reason. That being said, build an army to protect yourself (plus you want one for looting others!), and build defenses. A basement will help protect some of your resources from being stolen, but be wary that it can be attacked like anything else. Towers help divert people from attacking you somewhat as well. Q - "Do I have to do anything for my units to defend my city?" No, as long as your troops are at home and they aren't "hidden" they will defend you. To hide your troops, go to the Shield tab at the top, click on "Manage", and from there you can decide what troops are active and which are hidden. Hiding your troops increases the upkeep cost per hour of your troops by 25%. Q - "Can you send out more than one army at a time?" Yes, you can send out quite a few armies at once, if you so desire (both defense armies and offense armies apply). Q - "How do I get more laborers?" Laborers come naturally; however, the more labor you have, the less you get (early game you get 1 labor per 9 minutes, but the time between new labor increases as you get more). To find out how quickly you are getting new labor go to the "City Overview" tab at the top of the screen (looks like a building) and hover over the labor for the tool tip. To increase the rate of laborers you recieve you can build Tribal Gatherings, Tribal Fairs, Tribal Carnivals, or Tribal Festivals (all of which are made by a Trading Post). Q - "Can you destroy someone's Town Center?" No, you can only bring it down to level 1, and the same goes for Farms and Lumbermills. All other structures can be destroyed completely. Q - "What do Towers do?" Towers protect nearby buildings. If someone attacks your town and your Tower is within range (click the Tower to see its range highlighted in green) it will help you by attacking their army. Towers deal splash damage, meaning they attack more than one stack of units at once. You do not get attacked my Towers for "passing through them", you must be actively attacking a building within the Tower's range. Q - "What do the colors of cities on the map mean?" The colors are relative to your city's Influence Points. Influence Points are calculated by the total of all the levels of your buildings in your city. White means either inactive or less IP than you by a great margin. Green means less IP than you. Yellow/Orange means greater IP than you have in your city. Red means a much larger IP than your city. Blue is your city. Q - "Will this game ever become "Pay To Win"?" Our commitment to this game is that we will work as hard as possible in making sure that if any paid features are introduced, they will not be features that affect the balance of the game. Any paid features will be purely for aesthetics or convenience. Q - "At what point can you create a new city?" To get a new city (second city) you need to have 100 IP (Influence Points, the sum of all the building's levels in your city), and 50 Ox Wagons (made by level 4 Trading Post). Then find an open place for your city (looks like a bundle of sticks laying on the ground) click it and create your new city! The requirements for a new city go up each time you make a new one. A new city takes 12 hours to create. Q - "How do I center the view on my city?" Click the little globe next to your city name in the top left of the screen. Q - "Does the game carry on when I logout?" Yes. Q - "Should I attack Zechnophobe?" At once! Most other questions can either be answered by asking people on the in game chat, or by visiting the Help Page or The Forums. -